


The omega battles

by CosenAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Castiel, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Nesting, Omega Castiel, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Alphas fight for Omegas in arena battles, where the winners get not only the right to mate an Omega, but fortune and fame. The games are played to make sure that no omega ends up with an unworthy alpha. </p><p>It was time for the bi-annual Omega battle. </p><p>Castiel, a high ranking Omega was finally old enough to be fought about. He wasn't all that interested in alphas, he wanted to focus on his school work.<br/>Dean had entered to fight his way to the top, not for the omegas but for the money. He wanted to help his brother through law school and that was expensive.<br/>When Dean and Castiel meets for the first time; Dean finds another reason to win the game and Castiel realises that the games might not be a waste of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The omega battles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [who_is_small](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_small/gifts).



> In this verse, being an omega is the best thing to be. Omegas are precious and rare; they are the ones who decide. Alphas on the other hand is very usual and you have to be exceptional to even manage to enter the games. No sub-standard alphas will mate an omega.
> 
> Based on this prompt: A/B/O verse; it is time for Dean and Cas to find a mate in a world where omegas are precious and fought for in arena battles. Happy ending please.

Castiel was preparing for the first day of the Omega battles. He wasn’t interested in finding a mate. He didn’t really have a choice though; he was a high ranking omega because he came from a long line of omegas. Omegas that had all been fought for in the battles and mated the winner. Castiel knew how important it was for him to join in, to be fought for. He was just happy he could turn down any and all of the alphas.

The games would go on for twelve days. The first three wasn’t all that important for the omegas; they were all about weeding out the weakest. The weeding battles never lasted long since every alpha that passed the written test was able to compete in the games.

Before the first fight started the omegas would greet the alphas and the audience. That was the only reason for Castiel to be up early and get dressed in his best suit. He hated early mornings and he refused to get up before ten unless he had a class or an appointment of some kind.

Castiel looked at the watch. He had forty minutes before he should be at the arena; it was enough time to get a cup of coffee from his favourite shop. With that thought Castiel hurried out the door.

Dean was preparing for his first battle. Well, he was preparing for the whole standing still with a bunch of alphas as the president talked for ages and introduced the omegas. He didn’t care about the honour of winning or the omegas. He didn’t want to be mated, he preferred banging random betas. He only wanted to get far enough in the battles so he could win enough money to put Sammy through law school. The kid could go far; all they needed was enough money to pay for tuition and a place to live.

Dean had worked as a mechanic since he was sixteen. Back then it was a part-time job, now it was most hours of the day. He had managed to get through high school and get his GED before his father drove straight into a tree.

John Winchester had left his two son’s next to nothing but a ratty apartment and a wrecked car. Dean was grateful his boss was kind. He got a place to fix the Impala and he even got a raise so he and Sammy could stay together.

He hadn’t planned on entering the battles; he saw no point to do it. Then Sam had started talking about law school and helping people. There was no way that Dean could get the kid through college without entering and winning the games. He had talked to Bobby and with his help he had managed to pass the written test. Bobby had even helped him train for the battles, said he was a natural with the sword.

Now all he had to do was listen to a long speech and then he could start the fighting. He rolled his shoulders and waited for the signal that he could go out in the arena. He thanked his lucky star that he had always been pretty good in fistfights because that would help him now, even though he mostly had ended up in trouble because of it. If he was honest he couldn’t wait to start the fighting, it was why he was here after all.

“Ya’ nervous?” a gruff voice asked. Dean turned to his right to a bear of a man. If he had been less of an alpha the man might have intimidated him. The man seemed calm enough though, no part of him trying to threaten Dean.

“Nah, just wanna get to the good parts,” Dean answered with a grin.

“I hear ya’ brotha.” The man stretched out a hand and greeted Dean. “I’m Benny.”

“Nice to meet ya Benny,” Dean shook Benny’s hand. “I’m Dean.”

Before the two of them could continue their conversation a loud signal sounded and the gates opened. All the alphas marched inside the arena. The audience applauded and there were shouts. Dean took a deep breath. It was show time.

Castiel was late. He shouldn’t have stopped and petted a cat on the way but it was adorable. The cat in question had been very social and begged to be petted. Castiel smiled to himself. When he finally had his own place he would get a cat or two. He didn’t like being late but cat-cuddles was a good excuse.

He walked inside of the greenroom; there were four other omegas there as well as a few betas that were doing last minute checks. Three of the other omegas glared at him for his tardiness while the fourth seemed to focus on breathing.

“You’re late,” a man said. Everyone turned to the door, where the voice came from. There stood the National Security Advisor.

“I’m sorry, father, but there was a cat,” Castiel explained.

“Ahh, I see,” he hummed to himself before continuing, “Please don’t be late again.” Castiel nodded and his father started to speak again. “The President is about to wrap up his speech. I hope you are ready to enter the stage. And take of that coat, Castiel.”

“Yes father,” Castiel murmured and shrugged off his coat. A young girl hurried forward to take it from him and hang it up with the others.

Castiel took a deep breath and walked over to the short line of omegas. The young boy in front of him was shaking with nerves. Castiel put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s going to be fine. This will be over before you know it, just remember to breath.”

“Thank you,” the boy murmured. “I’m Samandriel. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hello Samandriel, I’m Castiel and the pleasure is all mine.” Castiel smiled. Then they were called out on the stage.

Dean watched as the omegas were presented on the stage. One of the kids up there made his protective instincts rise through the roof. Not only was the kid named Sam-something but he looked as if he were going to pass out at any moment. It reminded Dean of the first school plays Sammy had entered. The President kept talking while the boy looked paler and paler.

Dean kept his eyes focused on the boy, not that he could do anything if the boy actually fainted as he was pretty far back.

“See somethin’ you like?” Benny’s gruff voice whispered in his right ear.

“The pale kid reminds me of my brother,” Dean explained.

“That a no?” Benny raised an eyebrow in question.

“I’m not that into omegas.” Dean shrugged.

“Really? I thought that was the point of these games?” Benny teased him.

“Yeah, I’m only here to beat people up and earn some easy money.” Dean grinned.

“Same,” Benny murmured. The pair shared a look and laughed quietly.

The president was finally done talking and after a loud round of applause, he and the omegas left the stage.

The game’s host came out one the stage. He explained the rules for the weeding fights. They were simple; the alphas had seven minutes to either knock out their opponent or draw blood. No biting, no hits aimed for genitals and absolutely no killing. Everything else was free game. In the weeding fights there were no weapons. Six fights would be held at the same time and opponents would be decided by the alpha’s test scores.

The competing alphas were led out of the arena and a few minutes later the first twelve fighters were called out. Dean waited with Benny for his first fight of the day. His name was called and he was led outside. He faced his opponent and then the signal sounded.

Castiel spent the following three days buried in schoolbooks. Well, he tried but he was dragged around on a lot of silly things for the Omega battles. He knew that they were finally down to twenty-four contestants and that there apparently were a few surprising alphas. Some underdogs who hadn’t done so good on the written test but made good fighters.

Castiel was hiding in his shower. It was the only place he could be alone. His father had taken it upon himself to help Castiel. His help was talking about the alphas that would be good mates for Castiel. He kept nagging about some high ranking alpha. Castiel was just happy that his papa wasn’t like his father. His papa, his omega-father, was kind and didn’t push Castiel in any direction. His papa kept telling his father to let him be, it was after all he who would live with the alpha.

There would be a huge cocktail party tonight. It was a very important tradition since it allowed the omegas meet the alphas. It gave the omegas an idea about who the alphas were and it gave the alphas more motivation.

 _‘Stupid, silly parties,’_ Castiel thought to himself. _‘I’d rather write on my thesis.’_ He washed his hair, as slowly as possible. The shower was the best place to be right now. The safest place in the whole house, honestly. He wished he could stay in there for the rest of the night.

Dean was dressed in his best suit. He dragged a hand through his hair messing it up even more. He hated these kind of things. He was a grease-monkey, he preferred the simpler things in life, but here he was. The party was huge and he was grateful that he had found Benny early on.

Dean moved towards the bar, he needed a drink to get through this. He dragged Benny with him, ordered two beers and turned around only to notice two of the omegas standing close. One of them was the boy who had looked like he was about to faint during the whole ‘present the omegas’ part of the first day. He gave Benny a small nod to signal he was moving away. Benny didn’t seem to care as he was busy flirting with the pretty bartender.

“Hey, Sam, was it?” Dean asked the young omega. “You’re looking a lot better than you did the last time I saw you.” Dean cursed himself as soon as he had said it. It sounded pretty stupid.

“Are you flirting with Samandriel? Because that wasn’t a good line,” the other omega said; his voice deeper than what Dean could have imagined.

“No,” Dean hurriedly said. “Sorry kiddo, but you remind me of my brother.”

“What?” Samandriel asked sounding confused.

“Yeah, his name is Sam and you looked just like him the first time he was on a stage.”

“He’s an omega?” Samandriel looked at dean with something akin to hope.

“No, he’s alpha but he was in a play once when he was younger. You did a better job at not fainting though,” Dean laughed.

“Really?” Samandriel smiled.

“Yeah, He was like eleven and it was the most hilarious thing I’ve seen. He played a small part, nothing important and he still became the star of that show.” Dean smiled.

“Now that we know more about your brother, maybe you could tell us your name?” the other omega interrupted. Samandriel looked down at his feet, hiding a blush.

“Anything for you,” Dean winked. “I’m Dean. Dean Winchester. And you are?”

“Castiel.”

“Well then Cas, it’s nice to meet cha’.” Dean smiled and held out a hand. Cas shook it slowly.

“Yes. I suppose it is.”

“Wow,” Dean smiled again. “You are pretty straight to the point.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Most omegas I’ve met have been shy.”

“I’m not most omegas.” Cas almost growled. “You should show me some respect.”

“I could respect you all night long if you’d like that,” Dean flirted.

“Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft? I’m pretty sure the females were not consulted about that,” Cas suddenly blurted.

“I– ” Dean started and then let out a laugh. “I did not know that. I’m glad I’m not a female cat?”

“You should be. I think you would have made a pretty decent cat though.”

“And why is that?”

“Your eyes.” Cas nodded to himself.

“Did you just tell me I have pretty eyes?”

“Yes, I thought that was obvious.”

“Cas, I’m gonna order us some shots and then I’ll teach you about the finer arts of flirting,” Dean said. He turned towards Samandriel but the kid seemed to be caught up in a discussion with another alpha. It seemed that Dean could have Cas all to himself for the moment.

Castiel had a high tolerance for alcohol, unusually high for an omega but at the moment he was very happy about that. He was drunk, but not as drunk as Dean. After a few shots they had found a table in a corner and there they could continue drinking in peace. They had talked a lot, Dean had flirted with him and somehow the alpha had managed to get him blushing a few times. Dean was smart, this was something Castiel noticed quite quickly but Dean didn’t seem to think so. He kept bragging about his little brother and how smart the kid was.

Right now the alpha was sloshed. Castiel would have laughed at him but he was kind of busy fighting a blush. The drunker Dean became the more vulgar he was and right now he was leaning in closely, almost nuzzling at Castiel’s neck and jaw. Castiel was prepared for pretty much any vulgar comment right now.

“You smell like it’s been rainin’. Like fresh air and summer. It’s nice,” Dean murmured. He was definitely nuzzling Castiel now.

“Dean,” Castiel started. “You are drunk.”

“Wish I could bottle up that smell, would make a fortune,” Dean mumbled. “I don’t want anyone else to smell it.”

Castiel wasn’t able to say anything before Dean had moved away and was now staring at him. Dean stared; eyes almost focused and then he said, “I want to keep you. Don’t want anyone else to know how nice you smell.”

“That’s sweet Dean, how about we get you to a bed?” Castiel knew he had to get out of there as soon as possible. Dean was straying into dangerous territory.

“Only if you join me.” Dean was back to nuzzling. “Smell so nice, Cas.”

“Dean,” Castiel said, trying to push the alpha away. He had a hard time focusing with Dean sitting so close.

“Mine, Cas, want you.”

“Aren’t you a cuddly thing when you’re drunk, brotha?” A deep southern voice said, making Cas look up.

“Excuse me?” Castiel said.

“Talkin’ bout Dean,” the man said with a small laugh. “Of all things I thought he would be drunk, a cuddler wasn’t it.”

“You know him?”

“Yeah, I’m Benny.” Benny grinned “We are next door neighbours during the games.”

“Oh,” Castiel said and as an afterthought he added, “I’m Castiel.”

“Nice to meet cha’ Castiel, Now let me get Dean here off you.”

“Noo, Benny, wanna stay with Cas,” Dean whined, gripping Castiel harder. “He smells nice.”

“I’m sure he does,” Benny started slowly, “But if you don’t let him go now, how will you fight for him tomorrow?”

That made Dean almost jump from Castiel. He almost felt disappointed but he pushed it far down.

“I’m gonna fight for you Cas, I’m gonna win the whole thing for you and your pretty eyes and your bees. I’m gonna be the best alpha ever.” Dean nodded to himself before standing up. He swayed dangerously before Benny got a grip around him.

“You sure will, hotshot,” Benny grumbled. “Let’s get you in bed first.”

“I’m gonna make Cas a nest, cause I’m alpha,” Dean slurred, with a huge grin. Benny hummed slightly before nodding at Castiel and dragging Dean away.

Castiel stared after them. He couldn’t help letting out a small laugh. Dean was something else and Castiel kind of liked it.

It was the first day of the more advanced fights and Dean had woken up with a hangover bigger than Texas. At least he remembered all of the night before. He remembered Cas’ scent. He remembered how he hadn’t wanted to leave and how he then talked about nesting. He remembered telling Benny all about how he was going to prove himself to the omega.

Benny had helped him to the bed; he had even entertained Dean by getting everything he asked for. Dean’s bed was filled with blankets and pillows. Dean groaned. He wasn’t supposed to want any omega and he was definitely not supposed to start building a nest a few hours after meeting one. No matter how good Cas’ smelt.

Dean crawled out of bed, into the shower and down for breakfast. Benny was grinning at him. Dean was kind enough to only flip him the bird and tell him to fuck off. Benny laughed. Loudly. Dean groaned again, his head pounding.

“You’ll have a fun time during your fight today,” Benny teased.

“I’ll  deal with it.” Dean shrugged.

“Yeah, sure you will,” Benny muttered. “I’m guessing that omega of yours is a pretty good motivation.”

“Why the hell did you let me start a nest?” Dean hissed.

“You refused to just go to bed. You said you had to prove that you could make a nest.”

“You should have told me no!”

“You have a pair of killer puppy-eyes on ya’, brotha.”  

“You should see Sammy’s, you’d never refuse that kid anything.”

“Well, it was kind of adorable watching you all drunk, yammering about how you’ll make Cas proud and moving pillows around,” Benny laughed. “You reminded me of a drunk puppy.”

“Fuck you, Benny,” Dean said with a smile.

They walked to the arena, Dean’s hangover worsening by all the sounds and the bright light. Dean’s first fight would be later that day against a young alpha. Benny wouldn’t fight until the following day. Most of the alphas decided to watch the first fight. Dean on the other hand found a small sofa and went to sleep.

 

Castiel was sitting on the edge of his seat when it was time for Dean’s fight. He knew there was no reason for him to be worried about Dean but he was. These fights were rougher and longer. The fights were sword based even though it often ended in hand-to-hand combat. Unless one of the alphas admitted defeat it didn’t end until one of them were unconscious.

He watched with rapt attention as Dean’s fight started. Dean was good with the sword. He was even better when it came to the fistfights. He was strong, agile and could take a hit. Castiel gasped each time he saw Dean get caught by his opponent’s fists. Castiel ignored everything around him when Dean was fighting; he kept his eyes focused on the alpha.

When Dean won Cas breathed a sigh of relief before realising that while Dean managed to get by unscratched this time, there would be more fights. Castiel didn’t want Dean to get hurt but he couldn’t bear the thought of Dean leaving the contest either. If Dean left, then that was the end of anything happening between the two of them.

The following days were conducted very much the same. Cas on the edge of his seat and Dean winning his fights.

Suddenly it was time for the final day and there were only three Champions still standing. All of them had, by default, won the right to court an omega but the fighting was far from over.  Now it was about finding the real winner of the alphas, the most worthy. It was also about money and fame. Castiel hoped Dean would win, he deserved it.

Castiel had woken up that morning with a slight fever and slick making his pyjama bottoms stick to his butt. He wasn’t surprised but he didn’t like the prospect of having to suffer through the finals while in pre-heat.

The first round was Dean versus Benny. It was predicted to be an even fight that probably would stay in the sword-area since neither of them had initiated a fistfight.

Castiel watched as they fought. It was like watching a dance. For the first time in his life, Castiel enjoyed watching a fight. It was glorious to watch the two powerful alphas fight. He saw that while they both worked hard neither of them pushed for a hundred percent. It seemed more as if they were warming-up for the following fights.

Dean seemed to joke about something, making Benny lose his focus enough for Dean to make Benny trip. Dean held his sword at Benny’s throat. Benny let out a small laugh before admitting defeat.

Castiel had time to breathe and calm down during the second fight. Benny was fighting Gordon Walker. The fight was long but in the end Benny won. Walker had tried several ugly cheats but none of them had worked. A few of them had even been caught by the judges.

When it was time for the final fight Castiel was a nervous wreck. Not that he showed it, or at least he tried to keep it all inside. Samandriel grabbed his hand with a small smile, Castiel smiled back, realising that he wasn’t as good at hiding things as he had thought.

The fight between Dean and Walker was not fun to watch. It was bloody and brutal from the beginning. It was awful for Castiel to watch. Then Walker tried another ugly cheat but Dean managed to get away in time. Castiel had to close his eyes.

Walker did something to distract Dean but it didn’t worked. It left Dean with an opening and with a few quick jabs Walker was leaning forwards. It was enough for Dean to slam his elbow in the right spot of Walkers head, knocking him out.

Dean had won both his battles. Castiel felt as if he could cry from happiness and relief. He could breathe again. It was finally over.

 

Dean had won. He was the winner. He won enough money to support Sam through law-school and upgrade his own apartment. Dean looked to his left where the omegas were waiting. He hadn’t been interested in the omegas but then he met Cas. Castiel who blurted things about cat’s penises and bees when he was nervous. He wanted to court Cas.

He hadn’t noticed that he was moving until he was right in front of Cas. The two of them were staring at each other. Cas scent was stronger, he smelled wonderful.

“I want you to be mine,” Dean said, his eyes focused on Cas.

“How do you feel about cats?”

“They make me sneeze.”

“Oh.” Cas sounded disappointed. “I really wanted a cat.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What about guinea pigs?”

“I don’t know,” Dean answered slowly. “I can look into that.”

“Please do.”

“Does this mean I can be your mate?”

“Let’s see how you handle my heat first,” Cas said before kissing Dean.

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean groaned. “When is it due?”

“Oh, it’s about to start. Is that an inconvenience?”

“Damn Cas,” Dean kissed him again. “I’m gonna take you home and then I’m going to take such a good care of you.”

“Yeah, you’d better do that Dean,” another voice said. It took a few moments before he recognised it as Benny’s.

“My car-” Dean started.

“You are in no condition to drive. I have called my driver.” It was a new voice again. This time Dean had to look towards the person speaking to realise who it was. He recognised the person as someone important but he didn’t really care.

“Thank you, father,” Cas said, making Dean turn and watch his soon to be mate. “Dean, get me home.”

 

Castiel wasn’t sure in whose place they were or how they got there. He remembered kissing and then a bed. Dean’s kisses were distracting. All of Dean was distracting, if he was honest. He didn’t know how they had managed to get naked but right now that was okay.

Castiel’s heat had hit him hard on the way out from the arena; it was something about being so close to a potential mate. Right now he was almost delirious with heat. It had never felt this good to be heat-struck. He looked towards Dean who was buried between his legs. The alpha was busy licking up the slick that leaked from Castiel.

“You taste like heaven.” Dean’s voice was muffled.

“Please Dean, fuck me,” Castiel begged. “Breed me up, knot me, please!”

“Just wanted to taste ya,” Dean explained before licking at Castiel hole one more time. Dean kissed his way up Castiel’s body, paying extra attention to his hipbones and nipples.

“Dean,” Castiel almost growled. “If you don’t get that cock inside me soon I will hurt you.”

“Bossy,” Dean murmured and kissed him. A finger started to play with his rim, quickly moving inside. Castiel moaned.

“You like that,” Castiel gasped. “Now, hurry.”

Dean grinned and entered another finger into the tight heat of Castiel. He nipped and sucked on the omegas neck, making sure to mark him up. Castiel loved the feeling, his alpha was marking him. Castiel couldn’t help the small whines and moans that he let out.

When Dean’s third finger entered him he almost keened. He had had his own fingers inside and he even had some toys but Dean’s fingers were the best thing he had ever felt inside of him. Dean pulled his fingers out making Castiel whine at the loss. He looked up at the alpha. Dean licked his fingers clean before position his cock at Castiel’s entrance.

When Castiel thought Dean’s fingers were good, it was nothing compared to his dick. Dean was careful and went slow, it was maddening. Castiel thought it took forever before Dean was fully inside him. Dean didn't move until Castiel asked him to. Dean started to move. Castiel decided there and then that he would never let Dean go. He was pretty sure it wasn’t the heat talking; he had liked Dean before his heat hit him.

Dean picked up the pace but suddenly stopped. Castiel looked up at him in despair.

“I want you on your hands and knees, better to knot you that way,” Dean said, his voice rough. Castiel scrambled to meet his alphas demands. When Dean pushed inside again he was rewarded. The new angle made everything feel more. He felt Dean’s knot swelling. Dean was thrusting harder and faster, making Castiel close in on the edge of orgasm.

Then Dean’s knot tugged on his rim in the right kind of way. It was enough to send him over. He felt Dean thrust inside one more time before his knot locked and Dean came. Castiel was proud that he managed to stay on all fours. They stayed like that for a few seconds, catching their breaths before Dean turned them to the side. Dean held him close.

Castiel smiled as Dean nuzzled his neck, peppering him with small kisses.

“Good?” Dean asked, his voice slurred. He was about to fall asleep, still knotted inside Castiel.

“You can stay,” Castiel murmured before falling asleep with a smile.

Two months later Dean and Cas were standing outside their new home. It was a small house with a big garden in California. Cas would have his bees and probably end up with a few stray cats. He would keep studying and he didn’t even mind commuting a bit if he could have bees. And Dean didn’t mind driving him.

Dean was his own boss now, having opened his own workshop. He could come and go as he wanted now; there was no need to slave away at all hours. Not only did he still have the awards money but he didn’t have to pay for Sammy’s studies. The kid had gotten himself a full ride and Dean couldn’t be prouder.

“I made you a nest,” Dean mumbled in Cas ear.

“Well then, alpha,” Cas said, moving out of Deans arms. “Let’s go christen the nest.”

“So damn bossy,” Dean laughed before following his mate inside of their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all a thank you to my wonderful bestie and beta for being awesome.
> 
> Secondly; A huge thank you to the mods. I couldn’t have done this without your help. I am supergrateful. You are the best mods ever.
> 
> Thirdly; a small note to who_is_small: I was going to do your first prompt because it hit me in all the right places. I am working on it but it needs a lot of attention and a lot of writing. I have a whole new universe to figure out after all.  
> I will make it, just not as your Christmas gift.


End file.
